User talk:Garybnumb8
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Wings of batman page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 19:51, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Garybnumb8, welcome to the team FeralG5 (talk) 02:54, November 24, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 Ok Gary. And make sure to read my profile section Future Batman Project because it got what will happen if you vandalise FeralG5 (talk) 08:32, November 24, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 I trust you. I wonder if we can block users if they vandalise the Future Batman pages FeralG5 (talk) 12:00, November 24, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 Bat24 informed me that he messed up one of his series FeralG5 (talk) 14:36, November 27, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 I think we haven't told him yet FeralG5 (talk) 04:24, November 29, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 TV show work together Want to make a Batman animated TV show together? Coolot1 (talk) 00:53, December 1, 2015 (UTC) What should it be like? Like an Australian Versoin of Batman? Coolot1 (talk) 01:33, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Cool Idea, and Batman is still an Hero but must face the side of the leuge. Coolot1 (talk) 01:40, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Good Idea. Like the first villain can be like Anarky, or Talia who doesn't won't Bruce as Leader. Who should make the show and should it be called Assasin. I will make it. ALSO so far Cast. Troy Baker as Bruce Wayne Nolan North as Anarky Grey Griffin or Tara Strong as Talia Ghul. Animated Coolot1 (talk) 20:14, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Around Season 2, or 3. Also after we finish Season one lets start making scripts fot them, Well around Season 2.Coolot1 (talk) 21:21, December 3, 2015 (UTC) I finished season 1 should we start making scripts or you start Season 2.Coolot1 (talk) 17:55, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Did it. I will start just naming the Episodes and making links. or maybe not. Coolot1 (talk) 20:24, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Like Mind Control. Coolot1 (talk) 20:28, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Sure man. :) Bat24 12/9/15 You can do the Duture Constantine FeralG5 (talk) 23:44, December 9, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 2 things. First I already have an idea for the end of season 1 and some of Season 2. Barry heads back towards Central City, and Damien gets Possessed by a Demon introducing the World of Constantine into Season 4. Number 2 is should we make 2 Spin off Shows/ One called Scientist about Barry Allen back into Central City, but Livewire is the Queen of it. Another called Warlock about John Constatine before Season 4/ I can start Scientist, and you can Start Warlock/ Coolot1 (talk) 20:20, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Hey Gary, me and Feral G, on chat. Can you come chat with us? Bat24 I was on chat, since you left, I'll say it here. Hi Bat24 I'm back, if you still want to chat. Bat24 OK. Bat24 Maybe in Episode 3, of Future Constantine, Katherine gets kidnapped by Gabriel. Bat24 Your turn. for Assassin. Coolot1 (talk) 21:25, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Can you help me make an animated Batman series? Bat24 Lets chat about it. :) Bat24 What year does our Rise Of The Knight series, take place in? Bat24 12/12/15 Cool, OK. I would pick 1985. Bat24 12/13/15 Hey dude, can we chat? Bat24 I made the change. Bat24 Yeah, I think so. Bat24 Sure. Bat24 12/14/15 Yeah, I can. Bat24 12/15/15 The both of us Can together. Coolot1 (talk) 20:13, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Help Can I help you and Bats with the Knight Rises TV show? Coolot1 (talk) 17:55, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Any ideas for Episode 4 of The Knight Rises? Bat24 No, I think it's better how we're doing it now. Is that OK? Bat24 Oh OK, what did you mean to say? Bat24 Sure, that sounds like a good idea. :) Should it be Animated or Live-Action? Bat24 OK. Chat and How many spin offs should we have? Coolot1 (talk) 01:14, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Bat24 I'm not. Bat24 Well The SPin offs will be Hero (About Barry), Warlock (About John Constatine), and Vigilante (About Nightwing and Tim Drake.) Do you know any users who might be worthy to join the team? FeralG5 (talk) 04:07, December 19, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 I don't know FeralG5 (talk) 12:57, December 19, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 Future Batman and Future Flash FeralG5 (talk) 13:23, December 19, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 Sure, I have time now. Bat24 12/19/15 I'm on now, if you want. Bat24 You start Warlock, and Vigilante. I will start Hero. Coolot1 (talk) 22:15, December 19, 2015 (UTC) You're turn for Vigilante. Coolot1 (talk) 00:11, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Join us for chat Coolot1 (talk) 03:20, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Of Course we aren't. It is just like someone is trying to turn him evil, but he won't. Can you join me and Coolot's Batman: Earth Two? Bat24 12/21/15 OK, do you have time to chat? Bat24 I'm back on chat. Bat24 Maybe later. Though I assure you we'll chat FeralG5 (talk) 02:45, December 22, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 Let's chat now FeralG5 (talk) 02:56, December 22, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 I'm on chat FeralG5 (talk) 02:57, December 22, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 Okay? Coolot1 (talk) 21:38, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Sure. Coolot1 (talk) 00:07, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Hey Gary, can we chat? Bat24 12/24/15 Right back at you FeralG5 (talk) 10:11, December 25, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 Merry Christmas Gary. :) Bat24 12/25/15 Robins It is your turn to add a mission.Coolot1 (talk) 23:00, December 26, 2015 (UTC) I am making Riddle Me This side mission series. There will be 4 of them. Coolot1 (talk) 23:53, December 26, 2015 (UTC) I meant Quinn but I will do it. Coolot1 (talk) 02:09, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Chat? Coolot1 (talk) 02:49, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Yes Coolot1 (talk) 16:18, December 27, 2015 (UTC) I think so too. Also chat? Coolot1 (talk) 17:10, December 27, 2015 (UTC) I'm making a new Batman show, and I need some ideas. Can you help me? Bat24 12/27/15 Hey Gary, I didn't see your reply. Bat24 Yeah, we can chat. Bat24 I am working on Story Mission 2 of Nevermore, and Side Mission, and is That girl KGBeast? Coolot1 (talk) 14:57, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Wanna Chat? Coolot1 (talk) 16:25, December 29, 2015 (UTC) We can work on the Robin comics together, and yes Coolot1 (talk) 16:31, December 31, 2015 (UTC) There will be 6 seasons like Assassin for all Spin Offs. Coolot1 (talk) 17:57, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Because The order of Conduct. Which is JS first, GA second, B Thrid, and F last Coolot1 (talk) 23:16, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Could you add the next episode? FeralG5 (talk) 02:58, January 4, 2016 (UTC)FeralG5 If you want FeralG5 (talk) 03:06, January 4, 2016 (UTC)FeralG5 According to Bat24, she's in a coma. Ask him for good measure FeralG5 (talk) 03:16, January 4, 2016 (UTC)FeralG5 She's in a coma. Bat24 1/4/16 What should Episode of 7 of The Knight Rises, be about? Bat24 1/6/16 That's a good idea. Maybe Selina can appear again? Bat24 Can we chat? Also, OK. Bat24 Hey, I was eating dinner, I'm back now. Bat24 Chat?Coolot1 (talk) 04:29, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Yep, or Ressurection. Coolot1 (talk) 01:09, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Chat? Coolot1 (talk) 01:15, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Actully the man was Chronos who would be the main villain for Hero season 6 Coolot1 (talk) 23:50, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Chat? Coolot1 (talk) 23:54, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Whenever you can please do your Batknight Episode. Coolot1 (talk) 22:06, January 16, 2016 (UTC) When you start it. Coolot1 (talk) 20:27, January 22, 2016 (UTC) May I help you with The New Batman of Shanghia Series?Coolot1 (talk) 15:36, January 24, 2016 (UTC) It is Okay but Wanna Chat? Coolot1 (talk) 15:54, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Wanna get back on Chat? Coolot1 (talk) 18:31, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Batman going to another planet? Yeah sure I would like to make a series on that. I thought of making Commissioner Gordon hate Batman just like Spiderman's J. Jonah Jameson and James Gordon Jr. be an astronaut who has the John Jameson role. Let me know when you want to start -NightSlayer2 http://batmanfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Batman_Unlimited_(T.V_Series) Here's the page and could you work on the first half of the season and I can work on the second? Thanks. Want to work together on the Bat-Mite show? Coolot1 (talk) 13:36, February 4, 2016 (UTC) Chat? Coolot1 (talk) 22:45, February 4, 2016 (UTC) Any ideas for Batman Unlimited? I thought of including something from a videogame where Joker literally stabs Owl Man in the back after Owl Man tries to avenge Talia's murder and I thought of introducing Jesse Quick who is Harrison Well's daughter and a speedster who joins the team. Do you have any ideas? New characters for Batman Unlimited: *Thomas Wayne Sr.-a police commissioner who is Owl Man's father on the Counter Earth. *Lois Lane (who is Super Woman) *Linda Park/Dr. Light *Solomon Grundy (a good guy) *Dr. Harrison Wells-a jerk *Joe West/Zoom Can a friend or ours work on Batman Unlimited with us? -NightSlayer2 Oops, but wasn't They all a part of some torcher thing? Like Firefly in the Liquid, Grundy pulled apart, and Two Face with Rupert Thorn's experiment?Coolot1 (talk) 20:14, March 7, 2016 (UTC) I mean Matthew. Coolot1 (talk) 20:18, March 7, 2016 (UTC) Yep.Coolot1 (talk) 22:25, March 7, 2016 (UTC) Want to work with me on a New Show about Batman as a Spy?Coolot1 (talk) 20:19, March 8, 2016 (UTC) The Joker. Coolot1 (talk) 20:14, March 9, 2016 (UTC) I'm Thinking Batman: US Agent. Coolot1 (talk) 20:19, March 9, 2016 (UTC) You Could Coolot1 (talk) 20:22, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Chat?Coolot1 (talk) 22:08, March 11, 2016 (UTC) For Batman Unlimited, I made a season 2. We can still add more ideas for season 1. Chat?Coolot1 (talk) 22:34, March 12, 2016 (UTC) This is kinda took out of Gotham, but Strange wants Freeze to reaminate The dead people by freezing them, then unthawing them. Coolot1 (talk) 19:14, March 15, 2016 (UTC) Happy Saint Pattrick's Day! It is your turn for Deathstroke, and Batman:US Agent. Coolot1 (talk) 19:12, March 17, 2016 (UTC) Sure. Also, I'll be too busy working on my Thomas Wayne Batman series. You can help if you want. -Dr. Knocker 9 Can you do your Batman US Agent Episode?Coolot1 (talk) 19:15, March 31, 2016 (UTC) Can I help you with Gordon? Coolot1 (talk) 19:22, April 4, 2016 (UTC) I am not sure if I can get on Chat so can you put your ideas when you reply to this.Coolot1 (talk) 19:14, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Is Crane a spin off of Gordon? Coolot1 (talk) 12:40, April 6, 2016 (UTC) OK. Is it fine if I make one simalar to Crane, but different. Coolot1 (talk) 19:13, April 6, 2016 (UTC) Made it. It is called Fries. Just to let you know Fries won't be able to survie without sub Zero Tempatures, and Nora being frozen will be in episode 4. Coolot1 (talk) 19:26, April 7, 2016 (UTC) Can I help you with Gordon? -NightSlayer2 Well I had an idea but the crossover will be a triple Crossover with Fries, and it won't happen until the Gordon Finale, and the half finales of Crane, and Fries. Coolot1 (talk) 19:19, April 11, 2016 (UTC) Want to make a new show?, or Join Gotham City, and Central City? Coolot1 (talk) 12:42, May 11, 2016 (UTC) Tell me when you decided. Coolot1 (talk) 15:11, May 11, 2016 (UTC) Do you know what your answer is now? I understand, just want to work on something together, is that a no too?Coolot1 (talk) 15:02, May 12, 2016 (UTC) I would love to help. Is it live action or Animated? Coolot1 (talk) 18:29, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Animated maybe, can you start it, or should I start it?Coolot1 (talk) 19:23, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Will Friedle Coolot1 (talk) 20:10, May 12, 2016 (UTC) I have an idea for a Son Of Batman Spinnoff. It should be called Legend of The Arrow, and it is about Oliver Queen. Coolot1 (talk) 12:40, May 16, 2016 (UTC) I was also thinking of Doing a Booster Gold Series too. Coolot1 (talk) 13:36, May 16, 2016 (UTC) I can start the Booster Gold Show, and you can do Legend of the Arrow. Coolot1 (talk) 14:09, May 16, 2016 (UTC) I miss working with you and I feel that we should work together on this new series I thought of. The series is called Batman Revolution. It was inspired by the old television show Swat Kats: The Radical Squadron. I thought of Batman having Alfred, Red Robin (Tim Drake), and Night Wing (Dick Grayson) on his team. It's set in the year 2166 and it's about Bruce Wayne returning to Gotham in that year after the death of his parents. Bruce's only ally will be Deputy Mayor Jessica Dent (she will not become Two-Face, but her brother Harvey will) and the J. Jonah Jameson in this version will be Commissioner James Gordon. Bruce's only comrade in the GCPD will be Detective Barbara Gordon, who will become Oracle instead of Bat Girl. It'll be a bit like Gotham, SWAT Kats, Batman Beyond, ''and the new 52 Batman comics. , What do you think? -NightSlayer 2 Hey Garry, I don't know how to answer your question. So you're going to have to be specific. I thought of some ideas for the show: -Commissioner James Gordon hates Batman and Deputy Mayor Jessica Dent (the sister of Harvey Dent) supports him. I also had thoughts about making Gordon the mayor of Gotham City while disliking the Dark Knight and making Harvey Bullock be Batman's supporter. -Season 1 explains how Tim Drake became Red Robin and how his father Jack Drake died not before approving of his son's actions after feeling that Gotham City needs Batman. -Barbara Gordon is introduced as Gordon's daughter and she is a police detective. Detective Barbara Gordon supports Batman unlike her father and she eventually becomes a computer hacker known as Oracle in Season 3 after the Joker causes her to be paralyzed. -The Joker is Martha Wayne in this version and Bruce will meet his father on Earth 2 where he is a violent version of him. I thought of this because I've always wondered how Bruce would react if his parents did those things at his demise. Martha Wayne will come back from the dead in season 2 as a result of the gruesome experiments performed by Hugo Strange at Indian Hill. -The main villain this season is Carmine Falcone, but he will be called the Roman in this version. The Roman targets Selina Kyle, one of Bruce's rich friends, whom Gordon drags into Gotham in order to testify against the Roman for murdering her father as a child. Selina fakes her own death to become Cat Woman and starts working with FBI agent King Faraday to bring down the Roman. However, it is revealed in the season one finale that the Roman was killed by Clay Face and then impersonated by him. -Night Slayer 2 P.S What are your ideas Hey Garry, I like the idea of Bane being the Roman's bodyguard and then finding out who Batman is. That was in the Knight Fall storyline. We can do that and then Dick Grayson can be Batman for a while. -Night Slayer 2 How could I not say yes. What could it be? FeralG5 (talk) 08:55, May 23, 2016 (UTC)FeralG5 Flashpoint batman. Also, why don't we make a Bruce Wayne batman tv show and have the two cross over FeralG5 (talk) 09:04, May 23, 2016 (UTC)FeralG5 Not sure FeralG5 (talk) 09:07, May 23, 2016 (UTC)FeralG5 Ok. About time someone went for the classics FeralG5 (talk) 09:19, May 23, 2016 (UTC)FeralG5 You can make both FeralG5 (talk) 09:23, May 23, 2016 (UTC)FeralG5 Live action FeralG5 (talk) 09:25, May 23, 2016 (UTC)FeralG5 I am planning on making a Batman Beyond like show. You can help if you want. Coolot1 (talk) 12:43, May 24, 2016 (UTC) OK should we work together, or go seperate ways for this one? Coolot1 (talk) 19:23, May 24, 2016 (UTC) Is it live action or animated and can you start it? Coolot1 (talk) 19:29, May 24, 2016 (UTC) I thought of an idea for season 2 of Batman Revolution. I got the idea from Swat Kats. Batman travels 10 years in the future while encountering a time travelling super villain and joins a rebellion with Mayor Hill, Jessica, Gordon, Lucius, and Barbara to take back Gotham City from Per Degaton, who is a world class dictator from Kanzia. What do you think of this? -Night Slayer 2 Who is the hooded man?Coolot1 (talk) 15:17, May 25, 2016 (UTC) Hush. Coolot1 (talk) 15:42, May 25, 2016 (UTC) Hey man, Could you and Coolot1 add some villains for Batman Revolution? I already introduced King Tut from the 1960s Batman show. -Night Slayer 2 Could u do an episode of Batman Revolution? -Night Slayer 2 Hey Garybnumb8, Yes, Harvey Dent can become Two-Face. I think it should Dr. Phosphorus who makes Harvey become Two-Face after blasting half of his face when he escapes from Indian Hill. -Night Slayer 2 Hey Garybnumb8, For the season finale, Solomon Grundy is the main villain. It was revealed that Solomon Grundy was once Deputy Mayor Cyrus Gold before Jessica Dent and Grundy contracted Wayne Enterprises to perform these experiments to create an army to rule Gotham. Cyrus Gold hired a thug named Matches Malone to murder Thomas and Martha Wayne after finding out how Thomas tried to expose the illegal activities of his company. -Night Slayer 2 Should we have Nightslayer join Wings of Batman? Also can I do an episode?--Coolot1 (talk) 13:33, June 7, 2016 (UTC) Hey Garybnumb8, Yeah sure. I'll help with Wings of Batman. I thought of introducing Blue Beetle/Ted Kord and Barbara Gordon/Oracle. Ted takes over Wayne Enterprises to become Blue Beetle and he becomes Barbara's love interest before Barbara dumps him for John Blake. Blue Beetle thinks Batman is a threat but decides to trust him after learning how Batman was framed for comitting crimes by Death Stroke. -Night Slayer 2 Cool I have a few ideas as well. Mad Hatter will appear with an Alice who is his evil sister also Deacon becomes Trigon.--Coolot1 (talk) 13:02, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Yep--Coolot1 (talk) 13:08, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Hey Garybnumb8, Here are my ideas for Wings of Batman -Temple Fugate appears in Wings of Batman where he steals an electronic device that will allow him access any bank vault in the world to help save his sister who is dying from a terminal illness. He's much like the Arrowverse version of William Tockman. -Hugo Strange performs a lot of illegal experiments (he was the one who hired the thugs in the episode The Story of Thomas) which was why he got Thomas and Martha killed when Thomas was investigating Indian Hill after shutting down Pinewood Farms. There is a boy named Eli Strange and Hugo manipulates Eli into thinking that he is his father just so Eli can work for him. Hugo has an Indian bodyguard named Sanjay, who owes Strange for curing his sick brother. Rupert Thorne sponsors Hugo's experiments and has succeeded in bringing people back from the dead like in Gotham. Strange eventually creates mindless "Monster Men" to pay Thorne back, he fails and Thorne has him killed. Hugo survives and torments Thorne with a false ghost of himself. Thorne then kills himself leaving his empire free for Penguin to takeover. -Ted Kord will become Blue Beetle when Batman is framed by Death Stroke for murdering corrupt Commissioner Jack Grogan and members of Rupert Thorne's organization. Ted gets upset at Barbara for not telling him about Bruce after figuring out his secret. Ted soon realizes that Bruce is innocent after an encounter with him and they become allies like Ray Palmer and Oliver Queen from ''Arrow. Alfred and Commissioner Gordon's father should meet and start dating. Ted goes after Batman after learning Death Stroke frames him for murdering Grogan. -In season 1, Victor Fries will be a scientist working for Hugo Strange. Victor employs random criminals to use his inventions to steal valuables and technology for Strange. Batman will soon learn about Fries and later discover his connection to Hugo Strange after an encounter with him. During a battle, Fries' lab will explode and Batman feels guilty thinking that Fries died leaving him free to investigate Strange. Fries survives and becomes Mr. Freeze. Nora Fries will appear as his wife, but Fries will treat her horribly by yelling at her, threatening to kill her, and Hugo Strange makes Nora become Lazara after she commits suicide with her own cold gun.